underthedomefandomcom-20200223-history
The Endless Thirst
The Endless Thirst is the sixth episode of Season 1 of CBS' Under the Dome, which aired on July 29, 2013. It is the sixth episode overall. Summary After Julia and Dodee speculate that the source of the radio signal jam could be the answer to the Dome's origin, they are led to Joe and Norrie. Meanwhile, Angie seeks help after escaping from Junior. Synopsis After the explosion, the land around the dome is scorched, but the dome is still intact. The town comes out of the cement factory to check it out. Big Jim takes the moment to remind everyone to stay clear of the Dome, reminding them what happened to Duke previously. Linda finds Reverend Coggins' body. Ollie starts agitating, asking Big Jim if they're safe. People start to worry about running out of supplies. Linda's walkie talkie goes out and can't reach her deputies, so she asks Barbie for help. At Angie's house, Junior is back to menacing Angie, promising that he'll take care of her. She bashes him over the head with a snow globe and runs off. Driving back to the house, Alice Calvert gets overheated and delirious. She wanders into traffic and is nearly run over by a truck. It veers to avoid her and crashes into the water tower, the water begins to drain out. Joe and Norrie help the driver, but it continues to drain. Barbie and Linda arrive and assess the situation and take Bernie away from the scene. At the radio station, Phil is getting only feedback. He says for the interference to be so strong, it has to be coming from inside the dome. Dodee has rigged a machine to find the source of it, thinking that the dome is generating it to preserve itself from the missile. She thinks that if they can find the source, maybe they can turn it off. Barbie and Linda reach the lake and find dead fish floating in it and realize that the water is polluted with methane. Barbie and Linda bring some of the water back to Big Jim and explain to him that the water is polluted with methane, released from the earth after the missile hit. It's undrinkable until they can figure out a way to filter it. Big Jim just happens to know there are artisan wells under Chester's Mill, right under Ollie's place. Big Jim volunteers to go talk to him. Angie makes a run for it in the woods. Junior tells his dad that he can't find Angie and Big Jim tells him he'd better before Angie tells people about what he did to her. In town, Terry, a sore owner tells the citizens that the store is only accepting propane or batteries. Dres Johnson gets angry and tells him that they have cash and that they shouldn't have to give up their propane and batteries. Linda and Barbie quickly solve the situation by getting another citizen to give their batteries to Dres. Big Jim visits Ollie on his farm, making a plea to his civic pride, but Ollie is still angry over losing seven acres of his farm fifteen years ago in a council vote, due to Big Jim siding against him. He tells him that he wants Big Jim to pay for it, but Big Jim makes a deal with him to trade his propane for Ollie's water. Linda flags down Junior, who is looking for Angie. Junior, Barbie, Linda and Carter try to control people who are stealing in the town's stores. Norrie decides to track down the other diabetics in town by going through the hospital's files and steal their insulin to help her mom. Julia and Dodee drive around tracking the power source, but they realize that it's moving. Angie makes it into town, but Junior sees her. Angie runs to Rose's café to hide and tells Rose everything. Norrie and Joe reach the house of a diabetic listed in the hospital's files, Ray Garcia. Norrie smashes in a window and then hears a shotgun cock. Ray holds it on them and says he took his last dose yesterday. The crowd outside the store begins to become rowdy. Someone throws a trash can through a window and pandemonium breaks out. People start stealing and fighting. One guy hits Barbie, so he tracks him down and pummels him. In result, Barbie is captured and tied up, but Linda shows up and saves him. At the Sweetbriar Rose, Clint and Waylon Dundee break in, planning to steal what's left in Rose's freezer. They beat her to death with a bat and they almost rape Angie, but Barbie stops them. The streets turn to chaos as people loot everything. Linda releases tear gas to drive people away, but it has no impact. Driving around town, Dodee thinks that they're close to the signal. Norrie and Joe reach another diabetic's house and realize that the door is unlocked. Norrie takes the insulin, but a young boy, Scotty Fannon finds them. Joe puts most of the insulin back, but takes one vial. Dodee and Julia pull up beside Norrie and Joe and Dodee's signal becomes stronger. She thinks that the interference is coming from them. Big Jim shows up on Ollie's property with propane tanks. When he mentions he could just take the water, Ollie tells him he'll shoot him if he shows up without propane. Joe and Norrie tell Dodee and Julia about their seizures and show them the video. In town, people run around and loot and start pummeling each other. Linda prepares to take more extreme measures and pulls her gun. Suddenly it begins to rain. People are so excited, they stop fighting. Norrie, Joe, Julia and Dodee reach the dome. When Norrie and Joe touch the dome together, Dodee's radio begins to work again -- the signal is unjammed. Julia points out that the dome protected them from the missile strike and just when they needed water, it rained. Julia tells to Dodee that they can't tell anyone about Joe and Norrie or they'll be in danger. In town, people begin to collect the rain water in buckets. Water from the lake is evaporating and being filtered as it accumulates as rain so it's safe to drink. Norrie brings her mom the vial of insulin she stole. Julia finds Barbie walking alone in the rain and kisses him. Angie wakes up on Big Jim's couch and breaks the news about Rose and tells her that she's free to leave, but he's hoping that they can come to an arrangement about Junior. He tells her that "I've always known something was off about him, ever since his mom died,". Big Jim promises her that Junior will never touch her again and if she needs anything -- propane, food, water, a gun -- he'll give it to her, if she keeps quiet. She checks that Joe will be taken care of, too. Angie says she has to think about it as Junior comes home and sees Angie with his father. Credits Main Cast *Mike Vogel as Dale "Barbie" Barbara *Rachelle Lefevre as Julia Shumway *Natalie Martinez as Linda Esquivel *Britt Robertson as Angie McAlister *Alexander Koch as James "Junior" Rennie *Colin Ford as Joseph "Joe" McAlister *Nicholas Strong as Philip "Phil" Bushey *Jolene Purdy as Dorothy "Dodee" Weaver *Aisha Hinds as Carolyn Hill *Dean Norris as James "Big Jim" Rennie Supporting Cast Guest Stars *Samantha Mathis as Alice Calvert *MacKenzie Lintz as Eleanor "Norrie" Calvert-Hill *Beth Broderick as Rose Twitchell *Dale Raoul as Andrea Grinnell *Leon Rippy as Ollie Dinsmore Co-Stars *Crystal Martinez as Nurse Adams *Andrew Vogel as Carter Thibodeau *Jaret Sears as Clint Dundee *Linds Edwards as Waylon Dundee *Ray Stoney as Dres Johnson *Lucia Forte as Ida Turlow *Kelley Davis as Kay Fannon *Zach Hanner as Sparky *Michael Brady as Ray Garcia *Tony Schnur as Terry *Luke Donaldson as Scotty Fannon Uncredited *James Alcorn as Young Junior *Rochelle Aycoth as Nurse Chris *David Pascua as Townsperson *William Frasca as Looter *Rob Koebel as Looter *Charles Alan Ratliff as Townsperson *Sherrie Bowling as Miller *Mark Guy Thompson as Looter *Kristi Booher, Joshua Cook, Randy Grazio, Kelli-Anne Harris, Wil Smith and Paul Shaplin as Townspeople *Unknown as Bernie Deaths *Rose Twitchell Trivia *First appearance of Clint Dundee. *First appearance of Waylon Dundee. *First appearance of Dres Johnson. *First (and only) appearance of Ida Turlow. *First (and only) appearance of Kay Fannon. *First (and only) appearance of Bernie. *First (and only) appearance of Sparky. *First (and only) appearance of Ray Garcia. *First (and only) appearance of Terry. *First (and only) appearance of Scotty Fannon. *Last appearance of Rose Twitchell. *The episode title refers to the panic and looting that starts after people find out that there is limited supply of drinkable water. *The Chester's Mill iconic water tower, seen in the series intro's is damaged and rendered useless in this episode. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1